(a) Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display quality of an OLED display is greatly influenced by external light. That is, when external light is transmitted into the OLED display that includes an OLED and a thin film transistor, reflection of the external light occurs in layers that form the OLED and the thin film transistor. For example, a metal layer used as an electrode of the OLED has high light reflectivity so that most of the external light can be reflected. The reflected external light is mixed with light emitted from an organic emission layer so that display visibility of the OLED display is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.